


Vegas Baby

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decide to take a holiday, and happens in Vegas doesn't always have to stay in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> To my good friend ds_Tiff thank you again for your help with this.

Vegas Baby 

 

They all sat around the Fraser-Kowalski kitchen table looking at holiday brochures. They had decided to go away together as a group and everything was pointing to one place, Vegas was calling them. 

It was safe for Ray Vecchio to go there now as all involved with his undercover operation were gone. So it would be nice to see the place they call 'Disneyland for Adults' as fun instead of fear.

Flights and accommodation booked, it was 'Nevada here we come'.

Little did Ben know, but Ray Kowalski, his lover, had booked them to fly First Class and a Pyramid Spa room in the hotel.

Looking at Ben's eyes as they sat down was worth the extra money that it cost, “So do you like this Ben?” Ray asked.

Snuggling into his seat, Ben turned his head to look at him, “It's wonderful Ray, I’ve never flown First Class before. Thank you.” 

Not caring who was looking, Ray leaned over placing a kiss on those juicy lips, “My pleasure Ben.”

Holding Ray's hand they didn't see the disappointment that crossed the flight attendant's faces, that the gorgeous, darked haired man was taken by the cute blond man. It was true, all the good ones were either married or gay.

The flight was going well and Ray Vecchio grumbled as to why he didn't think to book First Class.

The flight attendants looked on in envy as the two love birds held hands and while talking, looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Sighing, the blond attendant nudged her colleague, “It's not fair,” she said, pointing to the pair, “Why are the good ones always taken?”

Nodding in agreement, her colleague replied, “You're right, but they do look cute together don't they?”

Smiling now, she said, “They do, it's so wonderful to see them show it, not afraid to show how they feel. I hope that I find someone like that someday.”

Sighing once more they went back to their duties. 

Resting his head on Ben's shoulder, Ray said, “Ben, you enjoying yourself so far?”

Ben kissed the top of his head, “Oh yes Ray, I am, and I am quite looking forward to seeing Vegas, I have heard so much about it.”

Ray chuckled, “Heard stories of 'Sin City' huh? Don't let them frighten you.”

Laughing lightly, Ben said, “I am sure that you will be there to protect me.”

Ray turning his head to look into those baby blues kissing Ben's lips lightly, “You betcha!”

Frannie and Elaine sighed in unison at the sight of the pair, wishing that they were the focus of the Mountie's affections.

Landing, they collected their bags and made their way to the taxi cab station to get a ride to their hotel. Although Fraser wanted to walk saying, “Ray we can see our hotel from here surely we can walk?”

Both Rays went to speak, but it was his Ray that did first, “Ben...Ben love look, you are in Vegas now and we do not walk when we don't have to and right now we don't have to, got it?”

His lip curving at the sides, Ben said, “Yes Ray, certainly how could I have forgotten. Maybe you could punish me later for my behaviour?”

Watching his Ray's face turn red made Ben laugh, leaning in he kissed his red face, “Sorry Ray, couldn't resist one of your jokes.”

Looking over they saw Ray, Elaine and Frannie were laughing as they got into the cab to go to The Luxor Hotel.

Checking into the hotel Ray and Ben had the Spa Suite while the other Ray had to share a room with his sister and Elaine. To say that he wasn't pleased was an understatement, but it was better then sharing with the love birds all over each other every minute. 

They made their way to elevator 4 to go up to their room on the eleventh floor, Room 11120. Opening the door their eyes widened at the sight of the room. There were two huge beds, the spa overlooked the window and it had a separate living room with a TV in both rooms, this was going to be heaven.

Placing the bags on the bed, Ben smiled, “This is wonderful Ray, it must have cost a fortune.”

Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, “Na it wasn't that much, besides it will be nice to snuggle in the spa with you.”

They swayed on the spot like a dance and Ben said, “Hmmm, yes Ray and we can lay on the couch and watch TV and whatever else takes your fancy.”

Ray was grinning now, “Whatever takes our fancy huh?”

Nibbling on his lips, Ben replied, “Yes Ray.”

A knock on the door broke them out of their embrace. Opening the door they found the others standing there, “Hey guys, come in,” said Ray.

Coming into their room Ray Vecchio whistled at what he saw. “Wow guys, how did you get such a great room? All we have is three beds and a couch, oh ya and the bathroom which will be taken over!”

Waving a hand, Ray Kowalski replied, “Paid extra Vecchio, why don't you try for an upgrade to the room next door? It's free as far as I know.”

Not waiting, Ray Vecchio turned leaving to do just that, coming back twenty minutes later smiling, “Hey we have a few minutes to get our stuff and move next door, we got the room and for free!”

The girls squealed and kissed his cheek hurrying to get their bags, “Oh ya now we have a spa just like you guys, now this holiday will be even cooler!” said Frannie.

Already the trip was great and it was only day one. What was next in Vegas, was it truly 'Sin City'? They'd have to wait and see. 'Bring it on!' as they say.

 

 

On their first night there, both Rays discovered that there was a 24 hour McDonald’s in their hotel. It highly amused the girls and Fraser at their reaction. Lucky for those who didn't like that kind of food, right across from it was a place that you could get soup, sandwiches and salad stuff. 

Sitting around eating, Frannie asked, “Well guys what are we all doing on our first day here?”

Chewing on his burger her brother answered, “Why don't we just take a walk and get a feel for the place?”

All nodded in agreement, too busy eating to answer using words. 

They did just that, Ray and Ben were actually able to walk hand in hand and that made them feel wonderful and free.

Gazing at all the different hotels really made them feel like they were in another world.

Ray nudged the blond and pointed across the street pointing out a huge M&M's store. 

Turning to Ben and the others he said, “We have to go in there, jeez a whole store just for M&M's, cool!”

Laughing they made their way over the pass and into the store. It had everything that you could think of and some that you couldn't. Ray vowed to come back before they go home and buy lots of stuff.

They were all very interested in seeing the Lion Habitat in the MGM Hotel. It was a sight to be believed. The lions roaming around with their minders looking so relaxed and happy.

Taking lots of photos they moved on to check out some of the other places before getting ready to attend a show and dinner later that night. They had gotten tickets to see, 'The Phantom Of The Opera' and were able to get free upgraded seats. 

The show as it turned out was like watching a movie on the stage. None of them could figure out how on earth they pulled off any of the stunts, it was something that you had to witness for yourself to believe it. 

For the next few days the girls did plenty of shopping in 'The Ross Store' and 'Macey's'. Of course the boys gladly, well at least one of them gladly, carried their bags for them.

With Ray showing his sister and Elaine some of the nightclubs, Ben and his Ray took the opportunity to have a night for themselves. Getting dressed up they went for a wonderful meal in a lovely Chinese restaurant before going to the 'Aurora Bar' in their hotel. It was a lovely cosy place to sit and talk and just be together.

Later that night as they lay in bed just looking into each other's eyes as Ray brushed the hair off Ben's face, “You having a good time Ben?”

Leaning in for a brief kiss, Ben replied, “Wonderful Ray, it's is so nice to feel free to hold your hand or kiss you when I like.”

Ray nodded, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, “Oh yes, it's nice to be able to walk down the street hand in hand. It is like we are free to be ourselves.”

Laying his head on the blond's, Ben agreed, “Yes you're right, it is like we are free here.”

Laughing now, Ray said, “It was funny to see your face when you were handed those cards with the topless girls on, on every street corner. I mean, there we are hand in hand and yet they still gave them to you, how many do you have already?”

Sighing deeply, Ben answered, “Two hundred Ray.” That made him laugh even more, causing Ben to turn redder, “It's not funny Ray, those girls are someone's daughter or sister.” 

Wiping the tears that fell from laughing, Ray said, “I'm sorry Ben, why don't we put them in the recycling bin in the morning, will that make you feel better?”

Ben kissed the top of his head, “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Hugging him tighter, Ray said, “No problem love, now get some sleep. God knows what the guys have planned for us all tomorrow.”

 

 

While out shopping for once on their own, the girls found the 'Victoria's Secret' store and were amazed at what they could buy there. It wasn't just lingerie, but pyjamas, perfume and even clothes were on sale. Since there happened to be a sale on, they went and bought a ton of stuff and like all girls they loved the pink bags that they got to carry it all in. 

As they continued shopping they made their way to the 'Miracle Mile' shopping area of the 'Planet Hollywood Hotel'. There were so many shops and so many bags, could they carry them all? 

Giggling, they finally sat down for coffee. Sipping her Mocha Latte, Frannie said, “So Elaine, how do you think the guys will react to all this stuff that we bought?”

Glancing at their many, many bags Elaine chuckled, “They will probably think that we are nuts, but so what right? We are in Vegas!” 

Lowering her eyes Frannie asked, “Did you see Frase and Ray Kay acting all lovey dovey, don't you wish that you were the one that Frase was like that with?”

Sighing into her mug, Elaine replied, “I know, but they really are in love aren't they. At least it's with someone good for both of them. That much we can be happy with at least, right?”

Frannie nodded in agreement, “You're right. That Stella, she wasn't worthy of a great guy like Ray Kay and as for Frase, well the less we say about that the better.”

Clicking her mug to Frannie's, Elaine said, “Agreed.” 

Walking around some more they saw a poster for a show starring a Playboy model who they watched on an MTV show called 'The Girls Of The Playboy Mansion'. They just had to buy tickets for them all. 

Going back to their hotel to tell the guys, they were very excited to go and see 'The Peep Show'.

They found the guys in their room laughing over a game of cards with Fraser telling Ray Vecchio of the time that he had to go undercover as a card shark.

In her cheery voice Frannie put her bags down, “Hey guys, we're back.”

Turning Ray Kowalski joked when he saw the amount of bags that they had, “Jeez, did ye leave anything in the shops?”

Playfully swatting his shoulder, Frannie replied, “Just about, but Elaine and I got ye all something. We got us all tickets to 'The Peep Show'. It even has a Playboy model in it. It will be cool with dancing and singing.”

Smiling brightly Frase answered, “Thank you kindly Frannie and Elaine, how much do I owe you?”

Waving a hand, Frannie replied, “Nothing guys, our treat, right Elaine? Come on now and get ready.”

Looking at the flyer as they got ready Ben asked, “Ray what do you think this show is about?”

Coming over buttoning up his shirt, Ray answered, “Not sure, looks like a sexy little boo peep. I think that the girls are trying to set us up or something, but I could be wrong?”

Glancing at the scantily clad girl on the flyer Ben swallowed, “I certainly hope so Ray.”

All ready, they made their way up to the 'Planet Hollywood Hotel' where the show was on. They joined the gathering crowd to go in and everyone seemed very excited about the show, so it must be good. 

Taking their seats in the front row they waited for the show to start. Five minutes in the boys wanted to run for it, but had nowhere to go. All the girls on the stage were now only dressed in thongs and nothing else. Both Elaine and Frannie thought that their reaction was hilarious. 

Reaching over Ben took his Ray's hand in his and lacing their fingers together made it through the show. He must admit that he did enjoy the singing and dancing in the show, it was what went with that...that left him red faced. 

When the show was over they were lucky to meet the star of the show and poor Ben couldn't help the blush that crossed over his face when having his photo taken with her.

Frannie's brother pulled her aside, “Frannie how could you do that to Benny, do you see his face?”

Frannie was giggling, “To be honest bro, I really didn't know that it would be that bad.”

Throwing her a look not really believing her, Ray said,“Ya well you'd better make it up to them.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Frannie replied, “I will brother dear, I will. Come on now and let's eat, I am starving.”

During the meal she did apologise to them and they were happy with that. They told her that they did enjoy the show, but were embarrassed by the nudity. 

After a long night they made their way back to their rooms saying goodnight. Ray Vecchio feared for no sleep as the girls were very hyper. 

Ray and Ben, still holding hands, talked with their eyes and nodded. Ben turned to Ray Vecchio, “Ray would you like to use our spare bed tonight so the ladies can continue their party?”

Smiling now at the prospect of sleep, “You guys wouldn't mind?”

Shaking his head, Ray Kowalski replied, “Nah Vecchio, grab your stuff and come on in. It will be easier to sleep in peace and quite than with the chipmunks there.”

Not hesitating he grabbed what he needed and joined them. It wasn't long before they all went to bed. Ray was surprised that he didn't feel uncomfortable with his best friends in bed together in the next bed. They weren't doing anything, just holding each other and sleeping soundly.

Taking one last look at the pair he smiled and drifted off to sleep still smiling at the fact that everyone was having a good time and excited about the surprise that he had in store for the love birds.

 

They all had to get up early and meet at the front of the hotel at 7.00 am to get the bus for the day tour that were going on that day. 

The trip that they were going on was to Hollywood, and all were very excited to see different things along the way. 

Both Rays were excited to be travelling on a part of Route 66, and the girls were excited about the stop they were do at Santa Monica. It's where some of Baywatch was filmed and that to them was super cool. 

Fraser of course couldn't wait to see, 'The Grauman's Chinese Theatre', the history of the place was amazing. 

Getting comfortable on the bus they were given their snack bags for the day ahead. Settling back the driver put on the first of two films, it was the period crap, Tristan and Isolde. 

They stopped for a toilet break in the Highway stop. Next to it was a big ass roller-coaster that had seen better days that was for sure. 

Walking in Ray Kay asked Ben, “What was that crap about? I mean what were they thinking that Tristan and what's her name?”

Giving his Ray a look, Fraser said, “Isolde, and Ray it's a love story about....”

Holding up a hand to stop Ben before he went off rambling, Ray said, “It's OK, I just want to say it was crap and put on something like Die Hard something from this century.”

On the stop, after leaving his Ben to look at maps, he went and bought a very cool Route 66 magnet for their fridge.

Fraser couldn't keep his eyes off the scenery, it was breathtaking and he made sure to take plenty of photos along the way.

Ray Vecchio and the girls just wanted to get there as the film was not to their tastes either and quite frankly getting on their nerves.

When the bus driver put on a second film they hoped for a modern one but no, it was another dark ages on, The Count Of Monte Cristo. Sighing they just sat back and hoped to get there fast. 

Their first main stop was, 'Santa Monica'. After being given their time limit, they got off to explore.

The Pier was just like you see in TV shows and movies. They took photos of it with some parrots and all that surrounded it including the marker for the end of the famous Route 66 which was just on the Pier itself.

Best of all was walking in the sand, hand in hand, Ben and Ray Kay made their way to the sea. To put their feet in the Pacific Ocean was amazing and made them want to capture the moment. Taking turns taking the photos, they all got to do it. 

 

Taking off some of the moves the lifeguards did in Baywatch was fun with the slow motion running and of course Ben was there filming the girls as they had fun doing that. It was going to be a funny moment to share with family when they got home. 

Of course they all took turns on the lifeguard tower having their pictures taken there as well, it was just something that you simply had to do. 

Santa Monica would be somewhere that they would visit again someday and spend a lot more time there exploring. 

Back on the bus it was time to head to Hollywood. 

The bus driver took them to all the hot spots such as Celebrity Houses and The Beverly Hills sign before dropping them off to look around. 

Walking the Walk Of Fame was very cool, the names that you saw, it was history at your feet and it was just wonderful to see who had a star.

The best thing of all was, The Grauman's Chinese Theatre, with all the feet and hand prints in the concrete outside of it. They had great fun seeing who's feet and hands fitted theirs. 

Finding the perfect spot they could see the Hollywood sign up in the hills. It was stuff that made some peoples' dreams and they were seeing it for themselves. 

The girls went into the shops and came out laiden down with bags, it looked like they'd bought out the shop, the guys were afraid to ask. 

When it was time to leave Hollywood and head back to Vegas and their hotel no one wanted to leave just yet as they were having such a great time, but they were looking forward to bed as well as they were tired from the day.

In bed later that night Ben and Ray lay together looking at the photos and laughing. “Look at Vecchio, his feet fit into Bono's foot prints” said Ray.

Pointing to one of them together at the beach, Ben said, “That one is my favourite Ray.”

Smiling at the photo, Ray had to agree, “Ya me too...and look at the girls taking off the Baywatch babes, they really had fun didn't they.”

Ben nodded. “I must say that it was nice to see Frannie and Elaine enjoy themselves so much.”

Putting the camera away and snuggling down together Ray sighed contented. “Yes it was Ben, this holiday just gets better and better.”

Kissing the top of the blond head, Fraser agreed, “Yes...yes it does.”

Meanwhile poor Ray Vecchio was preparing to knock on their door again as the girls were in hyper-hyper mode again and he was thrilled when they let him in again, without a word, to use their spare bed.

Drifting off to sleep he thanked God for friends like Ben and Ray Kay. 

 

Like most mornings they all met up at the Pyramid café for breakfast, before setting off to do whatever it was that they were going to do that day. 

Sipping her morning coffee Frannie spoke excitedly, “Guys, Elaine and I got tickets to the hottest show tonight, 'Thunder From Down Under', you should see these guys, so muscley and hot!”

Her brother turned to her, “Frannie please, you can't be serious?”

Batting her eyes, Frannie replied, “Oh yes brother dear and we are looking forward to it aren't we Elaine.”

Elaine nodded, amused by them, “We sure are, you guys want to come with us?”

Shaking his head Ray Kay shot her a look, “Am thanks, but no thanks, Ben and I have tickets for the Eiffel Tower tonight.” 

Putting his opinion in, her brother also answered, “And I am meeting some friends, so you girls just enjoy but BEHAVE alright?”

Giggling the girls agreed, but with their fingers crossed.

Once breakfast was over they made their way up to the 'Mirage Hotel' to see the 'Secret Garden'. 

The 'Secret Garden' was incredible, it held dolphins who just looked so happy and content zipping through the water and leaping out having so much fun. At times you would swear that they were posing for photos in the underwater viewing area. 

As you made your way through there were snow tigers, lions and jaguars all who looked so relaxed as if this was pure heaven for them. It was lovely to see as you could tell how well every animal was taken care of.

Returning to their hotel they had a nice dinner at the food court before going to see the 'Titanic' exhibit.

The tour was done in almost silence to see the items that were actually on the ship. To see a section of the ship itself was really eerie. They had first to third class cabins on display to show how each class would have travelled and it was shocking to see the vast difference. 

At the end of the tour you took your passenger card and you could see from the passenger list if the person that you were given lived or died.

Both Ray Kay and Ben's passengers lived, but the rest sadly didn't make it and would forever be in their prayers. 

Leaving quietly with them on their minds they parted to prepare for the night ahead of them.

Ray Kay was getting nervous as he hoped tonight would go well and it would be a special one for Ben. Going up the Eiffel Tower, even in Vegas, should be fantastic. 

As the girls went to the Excalibur Hotel for the show and Ray Vecchio went to meet his friends, Ben and Ray left for their special night.

Dressed perfectly they walked hand in hand up the strip making their way to the Paris Hotel, where the Eiffel Tower was. 

The lights were spectacular and the lights when the fountains went off in the Bellagio were beautiful and all captured on Ben's camera. 

Ray joked that they could paper all the walls of their apartment with the amount of photos that he took. 

Reaching the top of the tower the view caught their breath and it was now or never, Ray thought.

Little did he know a little girl would capture every second of what he was about to do with her Polariod camera that had an internal SD card as well. 

Turning to Ben he got down on one knee holding onto his hands, “Ben I love you so much, would you please do me the honour of marrying me?”

Eyes wide and shining with happy tears, Ben replied, “Yes Ray...I’d...I’d love to!”

Placing the ring on Ben's finger, Ray kissed it before getting up and hugging his now fiancé and placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Love you too.”

All around everyone erupted into applause making them both turn red.

The little girl ran over to them tugging on their shirts and holding out the pictures, “I took these for you.”

Taking the photos that she held, they saw every second of their magical moment and were left speechless with happiness.

Crouching down to her, “Thank you so much, what is your name?” Ray asked.

She smiled knowing that she did something good, “My name is Ella Tyler, what's yours?”

Clutching the photos he answered, “My name is Ray Kowalski and this is Benton Fraser, is your Mommy with you?”

Nodding she pointed to the smiling woman.

Making their way over, Ben spoke, “Mrs Tyler, your daughter is so wonderful, we would like to reimburse you for the film. I know it must cost a fortune.”

Holding up a hand, she replied, “No...no way, Ella wanted to do that for you. Even got that lucky shot when you said 'yes' and the fountains went off, making a beautiful picture.”

Looking at that very picture they knew that this was a night that none of them would forget.

Smiling hugely, Ben replied, “Yes you're right, thank you kindly.”

 

 

Later that night they sat on the bed facing each other looking at the photos that the little girl gave them and smiling like loons. A knock on their door broke them out of their gazing.

Opening the door they found Ray Vecchio and girls on the other side, “Hey guys, come in,” said Ray.

“What broke your face blonde” The other Ray asked. 

Waving them in, “Come in, we have some news,” Ray said winking, as he knew that they were in on the plan the whole time.

Going to Ben's side he took his left hand in his, “Ben and I...we...I asked Ben to marry me and he said yes!”

All broke out into huge smiles hugging the pair and cheering, “Congrat's guys,” they all said at the same time.

Ray Vecchio held onto to Fraser in a huge hug, “I am so happy for you Benny, are you truly happy?”

Looking into his friend's eyes, Ben replied, “Yes Ray, I am truly happy, he makes me very happy.”

Holding the Mountie's shoulders, Ray said, “Well just remember, if he hurts you, I'll kill him, capisce?” 

Ben laughed lightly, “Understood, but that won't be necessary.”

Showing them the photos made the girls go all gooey, “That was just so sweet of that little girl,” both said as they looked at them.

Leaving them alone they all went to bed, after all there was a lot on the next day and not everything was known. Ray Vecchio and the girls had some surprises up their sleeves. 

Ray and Ben lay in each other's arms after making love and drifted off to sleep smiling, knowing that it will be wonderful to spend the rest of their lives with one another.

The following day they noticed that the others were acting strangely. Whispered conversations and at times they'd stop talking when they were near. 

Pulling Ben aside, his Ray asked, “Did we do something wrong or are they plotting to take us to another nudey show?”

Scratching at his eyebrow, Ben replied, “I really couldn't say”

Over dinner Ray Vecchio told them what he had planned for them as a surprise, “Hey guys, I have something great planned for us tonight. My friend Al said that he would take us to see the sunset over the Grand Canyon, he'll have food and everything, what do you think?”

Fraser's face lit up at the plan and answered, “That will be wonderful, thank you kindly.”

Ducking his head, Ray thought getting a thank you like that from Benny made him feel like he'd got praise from his Ma, “Sure Benny, you're welcome. OK guys, go get ready, we will have to leave soon. Dress nice OK as we will be taking lots of photos.”

It didn't take long before they were all in the huge SUV that actually fitted them all as they headed for their destination. Ben and Ray had no idea what was about to happen. 

Arriving, they noticed a few more people were there, they thought they recognised some faces but they weren't sure, and the flowers were strange but beautiful.

Getting out of the SUV was when the magic happened, all of their family and friends were there.

Looking to Ray Vecchio, Frannie and Elaine, Ben and Ray Kay asked, “What's going on?”

Waving to everyone Ray Vecchio answered, “Your wedding of course, a perfect setting for a wonderful couple.”

A tear slipped from the blonde's eye, “Thank you, this is...this is...”

Hugging the slender man, Ray Vecchio said, “It's no problem, had to have your family here as well not just Benny's like you had arranged, well are you surprised?” 

Shaking his head, Ray Kay laughed, “Surprised? Shocked more like it, but this means the world to me.”

Taking their places, the wedding took place and just like when the little girl took the photo and got that magic picture with the fountain, the moment they said, 'I do' the sky behind them burst into wonderful colours only nature could create so perfectly and yes it was all captured on camera. 

Touching their foreheads together, Ben and Ray made the perfect heart shape between their bodies and that summed them up beautifully. They were made for each other and may that happiness and love last for an eternity. 

And that photo stood proud in their home for all to see. 

 

The End


End file.
